Flower Charm Bracelets!
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: A one-shot Tama/Kao fic. Warning boy/boy - Don't like? Don't read. T just in case, it probs would be ok K or K plus


**Hi! A Tama/Kao fic – hope u like it! **

**Tiny bit of Haru/Hika**

**Warnings: boy/boy – Don't like? Don't read **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouran *WWAAAHHHHH!* *cries* T^T**

'But I wanna be the vampire, zombie, alien princess!'

Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed on the floor laughing at their king's crazy sleep talking.  
'But mummy I wanna go to the ball with Cinderella!' He murmured and rolled onto his stomach.  
'We can all go to Narnia afterwards for ice-cream!'  
That set Hikaru and Kaoru off laughing again. Even Honey and Haruhi giggled a little and the corner of Mori's mouth turned up a bit.

'Idiot' Kyouya murmured shaking his head and smirking.  
Tamaki was currently asleep on a bed **(the one Honey-sempai uses for afternoon naps)** in the third music room. He had fallen asleep in his last lesson of the day and Kyouya had called Mori-sempai to come in and carry him here. The host club was closed for today, because they were supposed to have a meeting.  
'If we poke him, do you think it will make him talk more?' Hikaru asked his twin.  
'Let's try!' Kaoru replied and they both pulled out pointy sticks from nowhere. In unison they jabbed Tamaki-sempai in the back with the sticks hard, but not hard enough to do any permanent damage. Tamaki squirmed a bit and rolled over again.  
'Daddy don't set the ninjas on me, I'm too beautiful to die'  
Hikaru and Kaoru cracked up again, until their sides hurt from laughter.  
'If we ask him questions do you think he'll answer? I heard that some people will reply to questions in their sleep without knowing it' Honey-sempai asked tilting his head to the side a bit.  
'Mm' Mori-sempai answered.  
'Well if it's an "Mm" not an "Nn" it's a possibility' Haruhi said to no one in particular.  
'Take me with you to the land of the fairies!' Tamaki mumbled.  
'I want a flower charm bracelet too!'  
Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

'Tono?' Kaoru asked him.  
'Where are you now?'  
'I'm in the club room, with you two obviously - your just over there' He answered and moved around a little as if he was going to point to where they were.  
'Kaoru are you thinking what I'm thinking?'  
'That we sound like the bananas in pyjamas?'  
'No, I think we should have some fun with this'  
'Oh right, I was thinking that before but then you said 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' and I thought wow, that sounds like the bananas in pyjamas. You know how they go 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?' 'I think I am B2' but you know they have stupid names. B1 and B2? I mean come on. That's like naming me kid2 and you kid1 it'd be so stupid! And anyway...'  
'Aren't we going a bit off topic?'  
'Oh, right'  
They turned back to Tamaki-sempai.  
'We have to make sure he's telling truth, cause since he's sleeping he might lie' Honey-sempai said.  
'How?' Hikaru asked  
'I know!' Kaoru said. He turned to Tamaki.  
'So Tono, are you really Haruhi's dad?' Kaoru asked.  
'Good one brother' Hikaru grinned at his twin.  
Tamaki squirmed a little. 'No I'm not really her father, Ranka-San is. I never even met Haruhi's mother let alone...'  
'Ok Sempai that's it, we get it' Haruhi cut in.  
'No need to go into details'  
'Oh, hello Haruhi!' Tamaki said cheerfully.  
'Where did you get to?' He asked  
'I had to go get an um... assignment from a teacher'  
'Oh ok!' Tamaki settled back down.

'Now it's time for some fun!' Hikaru grinned mischievously.  
'Tono, are you in love with anyone?' Hikaru asked.

'Well, you definitely didn't waste any time building up to the real questions' Haruhi said bluntly.  
'Yep, I am!' Tamaki answered.  
'Is it a guest?' Kaoru asked him.  
'No, it's a host'  
'Is it a girl?' Mori-sempai's deep voice echoed around the room.

Everyone **(but Mori obviously)** jumped at the sound.  
'Oh Mori-sempai! Hello! Anyway, no it's not a girl' Tamaki said.

Mori's mouth turned up a little into a smile.  
The room went quiet. Everyone thought he was in love with Haruhi, so it was a bit of a shock to hear him say that.

'Just to clear the air, no one has a problem with Tamaki-sempai being gay do they?' Haruhi said breaking the silence.

'I definitely don't care; well you know me and my "guy or girl doesn't matter" thing. Plus with a dad like mine...' She added.

'It doesn't bother me; I just think it's nice Tama-chan's in love!' Honey-sempai smiled and hugged Usa-chan.

'Well considering our 'brotherly love' act, I think it's a bit late for either me or Kaoru to care about that sort of thing' Hikaru shrugged. Kaoru nodded along.

'I don't have a problem; I'm just not sure how Tamaki's dad will react…' Kyouya trailed off.

'I'm fine' Mori-sempai added.

'Anyways… now that's sorted back to Tamaki, right Kaoru?' Hikaru grinned. **(Wow sorry, Hikaru's doing a lot of grinning today)**

'Hang on, so Tono's in love with one of us but not Haruhi' Kaoru looked around at his fellow hosts who all looked a bit uncomfortable except Haruhi who was smirking.

'Awwwkkkkwwaarrrddd' Hikaru said and grinned **(again)**.

'Kao-chan it doesn't matter, I just wanna know who it is!' Honey-sempai smiled.**  
**They all nodded, agreeing with Honey-sempai.

'Right. So just to make sure Tono, you're not in love Haruhi?' Kaoru asked.  
'Nope I'm not Kaoru' He said.

He exchanged a look of surprise with Hikaru.  
'Wait, how did you know I'm not Hikaru? We never said who was who' He asked.  
'I've always been able to tell you apart' Tamaki said nonchalantly.  
'You're much politer and you blush a lot more than Hikaru and plus your voices are a little bit different' He continued smiling in his sleep.

'And you're the adorable one'  
'W-what?' Kaoru stuttered turning bright red.

Everyone managed to put two and two together and smiled at each other (except Kaoru who was blushing madly), realising who Tamaki was in love with.  
'I think we'll go now, good luck Kaoru' Hikaru said. He grabbed Haruhi, who absentmindedly grabbed Honey-sempai, who grabbed Mori-sempai who looked at Kyouya-sempai in a way which meant 'Follow' and they all grabbed their things and left, calling out there goodbyes to Kaoru as they walked out the door.

'_Great they all abandoned me…'_ Kaoru thought.  
Kaoru turned and stared at Tamaki-sempai in shock. So Tamaki liked him huh? Who would have thought!  
'Mm, Kao-chan you still there?' Tamaki mumbled.  
'Um, yes I'm still here' Kaoru bent down a little so he was more on Tamaki's level.  
'Mmm, good' Tamaki rolled around a bit and grabbed Kaoru around his waist pulling him down onto the bed. Kaoru felt his Sempai's warm breath on his neck and he wriggled a bit trying to get free of Tamaki's grip. Sadly, once Tamaki gets a hold on you it's VERY hard to break free **(As Haruhi knows all too well)**.

Kaoru's feelings were a mixture of uncomfortable and strangely happy. Kaoru had always thought Tamaki was good looking, but he never thought it was anything he might really want to immediately act on; he just figured it was a silly crush. But here, snuggling with **(more like being crushed by)** Tamaki, he felt happier than he had in a long time. He wriggled around a bit to get comfy and almost immediately fell asleep in his Sempai's warm arms.

ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER

Tamaki wriggled around a bit, wishing to stay sleeping a little longer. He snuggled closer to the pillow in front of him. Mmm... It was so warm and soft and smelt so nice. Almost like... No, no way. **(Is it creepy he knows what Kao smells like?)** It's not…. Wait… pillows can't breathe! Tamaki immediately sat up and turned a red colour when his suspicions were confirmed as to who was lying next to him.  
The youngest Hitachiin stirred.  
'K-kaoru!' He stuttered.  
'Mm...' Kaoru murmured. Suddenly he remembered where he was and what had happened. He sat up instantly and jumped off the bed, almost falling in the process.

'T-t-tono! I'm sorry I just, we were umm…' He trailed off going a deep shade of red.

'We were all talking to you in your sleep and you said some things about me and then everyone else left' Kaoru went even redder **(If that was even possible?)**.

'Wait so I kind of… confessed to you in my sleep?' Tamaki said blushing again. **(wow, do they ever stop blushing?)**

'Yeah and then you grabbed me and yeah, I ended up in bed with you…' Kaoru looked away from Tamaki quickly after realising what he just said.

Tamaki smiled at the younger boy's cute face which was a dark red. He grabbed Kaoru and pulled him down onto the bed, into a similar position to what they were in before, but this time they were facing each other. Their faces were only centimetres away from each other.

'Anytime you want to end up in bed with me is fine' He whispered and pulled Kaoru closer until their noses were touching. Kaoru's face was a brilliant red **(Is anyone surprised he was blushing again? These guys r like blush central)** and he could feel Tamaki's warm breath on his face.

'Kao-chan?' Tamaki asked.

'Mmm?'

'May I kiss you?'

Kaoru smiled, he knew that this was coming. He leaned in so their mouths were only a tiny distance away from each other.

'Yes' He whispered and Tamaki instantly closed the gap between them.

Kaoru's eyes widened a little but then slipped closed as Tamaki wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Tamaki's lips were warm and soft and just so… nice. Kaoru's hands found Tamaki's hair and all too soon they pulled apart for air. Kaoru smiled and snuggled into Tamaki's chest.

'Kao-chan?' Tamaki said after a while.

'Yes Sempai?'

'I love you' Tamaki whispered into his ear.

'I love you too' Kaoru replied know that it was really true. He smiled and kissed his Sempai's cheek.

'So I'm your boyfriend now?' Tamaki asked.

'Say that again' Kaoru said.

'I'm your boyfriend'

'I love the way that sounds' Kaoru sighed and snuggled into Tamaki's chest. They both smiled contentedly and soon fell asleep again. They stayed there together until the club found them an hour later (they had come back because Kaoru still wasn't home yet and Hikaru was starting to get worried).

The host club members exchanged smiles and reluctantly woke the two lovers up. A week later Hikaru and Haruhi announced that they were going out but neither Kaoru nor Tamaki cared. They had each other and that was all that mattered. Eventually they told their parents and surprisingly neither's minded, they were all just glad their sons were happy. Oh and Kaoru got Tamaki a flower charm bracelet for their one month anniversary. Tamaki never did work out why…

**Ok so it didn't come out too terribly – the end seems a little rushed though, I just couldn't think of how to end it well. I suck at the endings. :P D:**

**Sorry if all the notes I wrote were annoying – I tend to need to comment on what I've written O.o**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! It'd really make me happy!**

**BYE!**

**TotallyRandomAwesomeness**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
